


A New Life (Diavolo Obey Me Fanfiction)

by OnBrokenWings90



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90
Summary: Luna loved Diavolo, but because she was human he felt that she should return to the human realm. What they didn't know was that Luna hadn't returned to the human realm alone.After finding out what is happening with Luna, what will Diavolo and Luna do?(Based on Obey Me game. This is a romance between Diavolo and the character Luna. This is based on a request for one of my readers LunaWright2019 and a few others that asked for a Diavolo romance. This will have adult situations(sexual content, cursing, etc)
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

No Longer Home

I missed the Devildom. My life had changed so drastically in the past year that I had spent there, that I had felt like I was on a never ending rollercoaster of unseen twists and turns. But now I found myself back in the human realm, and all I could think about was going back. Back to the Devildom where it was always night, back to The Seven Brothers who I had started to consider as my own brothers, and back to him, back to Diavolo.

I hadn't meant to fall in love with the cheerful, but sometimes serious leader. But I did, we did, but I was human and he felt that the human realm was where I truly belonged. I stare down at my belly, you couldn't tell now, but soon a new life would be beginning to grow. Diavolo didn't know that I was pregnant, I hadn't either, until this morning. My period was almost two weeks late, it wouldn't have bothered me, but my period was hardly ever late. It was like clock work, but the clock that was usually on time was running late. The small pink plus sign had shown up on all five tests that I had taken and the slight nausea I had felt had increased ten times with each test I had taken that had showed up positive. Sitting here now, I didn't know what to do, I knew I needed to make an appointment to see an OB but the child I was carrying would be part demon, and I was scared shitless. Not that the child would be a demon, but that I wasn't sure what I should do. I look down at the DDD that was sent home with me, I knew what I needed to do. I needed to call him, and tell him the truth. The truth about everything, the baby, and my feelings for him.

_Diavolo_

_“Lord Diavolo....Lord Diavolo...Lord Diavolo!”_ I jerk my head up from where I had been staring at the paperwork on my desk. Lucifer looks concerned as he tries to get my attention. The past couple of weeks I had been zoning out and having problems focusing on my work, it was unlike me.

_“Yes, sorry Lucifer, I lost focus for a moment.”_ We were in the middle of a student council meeting, going over the budget for the next year when RAD would start classes again.

_“Are you alright? You've been lost in thought here recently, since she left.”_

_“You're right, can we talk about....”_ My DDD lights up and a familiar picture shows with an incoming call. My heart races with the sight of her picture on my screen.

_“Let me get this.”_ I take my DDD and go out to the hall before answering the phone.

_“Luna, Hello, this is a pleasant surprise.”_ I can hear the sound of her breathing for the first time in over a month, we hadn't spoken but through text messages back and forth. I was afraid if I heard her voice I would drag her right back to the Devildom.

_“Diavolo...I...”_ Her voice hitches and I can hear the sound of her crying, and my heart hurts.

_“What is it, love?”_

_“I...Uhm...”_ She takes a deep breath. _“I took a pregnancy test this morning, five of them actually. They all came back positive.”_

Time stops, and my mind reels at what she just told me. Time starts again as I almost drop my DDD to the floor.

_“Diavolo, are you still there? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called...I...”_ Her voice is panicking, she thinks I'm mad. Surprised, Yes....Mad, absolutely not.

_“Luna, are you alright?”_

_“Yes, I'm fine. Just some light nausea, but I think that is from shock, and I am really concerned about the baby.”_ The baby, our baby. Then it dawns on me, Luna is human, and pregnant with a baby that will be part demon. Her body would have a problem with the developing fetus if she stays in the human realm. Demonic pregnancies were different than a human pregnancy, they developed faster and were even hard on Demon woman.

Before I can even suggest it, she says.

_“Diavolo, I want to come back. I've wanted to come back from the moment I left, I didn't want to leave you. I know you thought I should be with humans, but you and the brothers are the only family I have. Now with the baby, I want to come home Diavolo, back to the Devildom.”_

_“Alright, lets bring you home.”_ Both of them.

_ Luna _

This time when I came back to the Devildom, I brought my life with me. I had no plans to go back to the human realm to stay. All my family was gone, and I was a bit of an introvert so I didn't have many friends, no close ones at least. I closed out on bank accounts and broke my apartment lease. I hadn't known, but all of my rent had been paid while I had been gone for the past year. I was in between jobs when I left so I didn't have to worry about that.

I hear a knock on my door and look back at the clock. It was still early. I look out my window and see a familiar outline. I pull open my door and throw myself onto Diavolo, before I start to cry. I had missed him so much.

_“Luna, I missed you, much more than I should have.”_ Diavolo pulls back and looks at my tear streaked face. His thumbs wipe away my tears as I lead him inside my small apartment. He pulls me close to him as he presses a kiss to the top of my head.

_“Lucifer and his brothers will be over at my castle later to welcome you back home. Are you feeling alright? No more nausea?”_ I shake my head as I answer.

_“No, but it still seems unreal to me.”_ I had never imagined myself as being pregnant.

_“I called my physician, so you'll be able to speak with him. If you aren't comfortable with having a man look at you there are a couple of female demon obstetrics.”_

_“A male doctor doesn't bother me, what ever is good for the baby_.” I had a male gynecologist so it really didn't bother me.

Diavolo looks around my apartment, I hadn't taken everything down yet, just gotten all of my personal items together. Diavolo had said we can come back and get more, he had opened a portal close to my apartment so we wouldn't have to go a long distance to reach it.

Diavolo walks over to my book shelf, reading the titles of some of the books that I had wrote, he pulls out one and looks at the picture on the front.

_“What is reverse harem?”_ I start to giggle.

_“You know what a harem is?”_

_“Of course, I know what a harem is. I used to ha...”_ I raise a brow as his sentence abruptly ends. He looks slightly nervous.

_“Wanna finish that sentence big boy?”_ I ask, teasing him. I knew he was old, I by no means was his first lover.

_“I have a feeling that it would be bad for my immediate health to finish that sentence. So what is a reverse harem?”_

_“The opposite of a regular harem, one female with multiple male partners.”_ I pick up my personal copy of ‘ _Bondmates_ ’ looking at the cover. A raven haired female stood surrounded by ten men. (Bondmates-another of my obey me fanfictions)

_“Oh...you’re not looking for a harem are you?”_ He asks and I snort before I double over laughing.

_“No, I don't want a harem. You're plenty for me.”_

_“Good, I'm not sure I could let another male live if they touched you in that way.”_

_“Same could be said about me for you. No harems for you.”_

_“I guess I better release all the female humans I gathered, too bad, I thought I could add a new harem.”_ His tone is serious, but I can see the humor lighting up his golden eyes.

_“Not funny Diavolo...not funny at all. I'm pregnant and can't be held responsible for what I may do to other females that touch you. There will be blood, and it won't be mine.”_

“ _Oh? And what kind of punishment would you sentence me to?”_ He moves closer to me, his arm wrapping around my back, resting on my hip as he pulls me in close to him. I look up into his face, as he peers down at me with heat in his golden eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck, sinking my fingers into his hair. I had missed this, missed him.

_“Want to find out later?”_ He grins before pressing his mouth to mine.

_“Of course, I'm all yours.”_


	2. Home

_I'm home_

_"_ _Eeeee_ _!"_

_"Luna!"_

_"She's home!!"_

_"Luna...welcome home..."_ I am almost tackled to the ground by multiple people as I walk into Diavolo's castle. Diavolo wraps his arms around me pulling me close to him so I'm not knocked to the ground by Beelzebub, Levi, Asmo, and Mammon. Belphie and Satan follows close by followed by Lucifer. Beel gives me a giant bear hug before handing me off to the next person. After Belphie gives me a hug Mammon comes over before he is stopped by Lucifer.

_"_ _Geh_ _! Cho..._ _cking_ _...Luci...fer..."_ Lucifer has grabbed Mammon by the collar of his shirt before he would have launched himself at me. Lucifer tosses Mammon behind him before he gives me a hug.

_"Welcome back, Luna_ _. Excuse these morons they are just excited to see you."_

_"I'm happy to see them too, I missed you guys."_ I had, we all had our ups and downs in the past year, but we had gotten close and I had gained something I hadn't had before, brothers. The family I had been born into was gone, but now I had a new family.

_"_ _Diavolo_ _said he was bringing you back_ _. But he didn't tell us why, last I heard he wanted you to stay in the human realm."_ I look back at Diavolo.

_"I wanted to wait for you before I told them."_ He tells me, his arms pulling me tighter against him as he rests his chin on my head.

_"How would you guys feel about becoming uncles?"_

_"Huh? What do ya mean by uncles...wait...are you PREGNANT?"_ Mammon screeches before his mouth falls open. Honestly I'm surprised he caught on so quickly, the poor guy wasn't the brightest bulb in the box.

" _I am, though I'm not sure how far along yet_ _. Not very far, maybe five weeks or so."_

I was thinking I had gotten pregnant the last time Diavolo and I had been together. Right before I left, we had stolen a moment to ourselves, one where in our need to be together we hadn't used the safety precautions that we normally did.

_"Demon pregnancies advance faster than a human one_ _. So think in the terms that you are around 12 weeks, not 5."_ Well that would explain the slight bump I had in my belly. I just thought I had been doing some stress eating so I put on a little weight. Wait...that is like two almost three months compared to the month if it was _normal_ human pregnancy.

_"So a demon pregnancy is around six to seven_ _months."_

_"Roughly, gestation changes depending on what sub-race of demon it is. But they still develope quicker than a human pregnancy_ _. We won't know until you see the obstetrics doctor, but I'm going to assume that it will be the case."_ Diavolo says as his hand rubs down my stomach. I feel his body freeze slightly before he spins me around and goes to his knees. I look up to see a couple of the brothers mouth drop open in shock and Lucifer looks slightly concerned.

" _I can feel their souls..."_ Diavolo's voice trails off and it takes me a second to realize he said _their_ souls.

_"What do you mean 'their' souls."_

_"Two souls, we're having twins."_ He looks up at me, the sweetest smile stretching across his face. Twins... We are having twins.

Diavolo

_"Lord_ _Diavolo_ _, you are practically glowing with happiness."_ Barbatos says as he meets us inside. I have told him about Luna being pregnant, besides Lucifer he was my closest confidant.

_"I felt my babies souls."_

_"Babies, Sire? As in more than one?"_

_"Yes, Luna is having twins. I've never felt the soul of a being this early in their existence, but perhaps because they are part of me I could feel them."_

_"Well that's a double cause for celebration."_ Barbatos turns to Luna with a short bow.

_"Miss Luna, it's a pleasure to see you again."_

_"It's good to see you too_ _Barbatos_ _."_ Barbatos had found out about my relationship with Luna before anyone else.

When Luna first came to the Devildom I had been drawn to her from the beginning though I had tried to fight it. But everything about her drew me in, she brought something with her. A light that was missing in the ever night of the Devildom. She was smart, an excellent student at RAD, and was always asking questions. Our conversations had started out of curiosity, my curiosity for the human world and of the woman in front of me. It started with light touches, our eyes meeting in a crowded room, and then it grew into something more. Stolen moments in empty classrooms, private dates, I fell for her. Hard. But I didn't want to take her humanity from her, I thought it was best to let her go. Even with the surprise of pregnancy, I wasn't sure how long I could have stayed away from her.

Luna

Today has been overwhelmingly long and I just want to relax. Everyone had helped me finish moving the things from my place to Diavolo's. The guys had had a blast going to my apartment in the human realm. We had all had lunch at the ring of food carts that was in a park down the street. Beel had been cracking me up as he went to each truck ordering everything on their menu. The owners had watched him with a mix of intrigue and horror as he downed everything in sight.

I had found out that I was descended from Lilith, Lucifer and his brothers younger sister that had been reborn as a human. It didn't mean that I was blood related to the brothers, but I had looked at them like they were my brothers.

Diavolo comes up behind me, his hands kneading the aching muscles of my shoulders and neck. I moan as his hands find a particular knot on my shoulder. His hands falls away only to be replaced by his lips on my shoulder.

_"_ _Mmm_ _...that feels_ _amazing..."_ I sigh, tilting my head to the side to give him better access. My arm reaches around him and I sink my fingers into his hair. He spins me around quickly before delivering a biting kiss to my lips. His hands stroke down my sides as he pulls me closer, my body molds to his and I moan when his hands cup my ass just to lift my feet off the ground.

_"_ _Diavolo_ _..."_ I sigh his name against his lips as he moves us towards his bedroom. As soon as the door shuts behind him he places me on the floor. We waste no time getting our clothes off, our need for each other reaching our limits. He lifts me back up again and I rock myself against his hard body. A husky moan leaves his mouth as my center rubs against his hard length trapped against me.

He lays me back against his bed, _our_ bed as his eyes trail down my body.

_"I love you,_ _Luna. I let you go because I love you_ _. I'm not letting you go again."_

_"I love you too,_ _Diavolo_ _. I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me now."_ He laughs before he resumes pressing hot kisses to my mouth and neck. My nipples harden as his mouth trails over my breasts before pulling one taunt nipple into his mouth. One of his hands travel down my stomach, as it dips between my legs. My waist rocks forward into his palm and I moan loudly as a finger enters my wet center.

He situates his body between my thighs as his fingers continue to work on my center. Just when I'm on the edge he stops moving his fingers inside me.

_"Mmm..."_ I moan. " _Diavolo, I need you..."_ He enters inside me in one quick thrust, my back arches off the bed and my moans echo through the room.

We come together repeatedly, making up for the month we went without seeing each other, without feeling the touch of the other on our skin. Our bodies still entangle, sated from pleasure we fall asleep together with the taste of each other still on our tongues.


	3. Chapter 3

Diavolo

Luna is snuggled into my side breathing deeply in her sleep. I press my hand against her stomach which is just starting to show the growth of my twins inside her womb. We had finally seen an obstetrics doctor and found out she was around six weeks into her pregnancy, and was told a rough date for when the twins would be due. Twins, I was still wrapping my head around the fact that I was going to be a father. I had lived thousands of years, and had never seen myself as being a father, and now I was going to be a father to two babes. It was an interesting feeling of joy and uncertainty. I had no experience with children, would I make a good father? Would the children be born healthy? What about Luna? Would she be put in danger as our children grew? I had so many questions and not all the answers that I needed. I run my fingers through Luna's hair, the motion calming my racing thoughts.

 _"Mmmm...Morning Diavolo."_ Luna looks up into my face, I bend down and press a kiss onto her soft lips.

_"Morning Love, did you sleep alright?"_

_"I..."_ Her face puckers slightly before she hurls herself out of bed. I follow along after her as she barely makes it into the bathroom to vomit. I grab her hair and tie it with a small band behind her head so that it isn't in her face, while I rub small circles on her back.

_"Diavolo, you don't ...urp...have to do that. It's gross."_

_"It is alright Luna, vomit doesn't bother me. Are you alright?"_ She straightens up to walk to the sink to brush her teeth.

_"I'm alright, I think it is just morning sickness. You guys did say that the babies would develop faster than normal, I guess that means the morning sickness too."_

_"Tell me if it gets too bad, I'll see if there is something that you can take to help with it. The physician is making you special prenatal medication. He is almost as excited about the babies as we, the parents, are."_ Luna laughs, she had liked the old physician. He wore the face of a weathered old man, but I knew that he could appear as a young man. But he preferred the guise of an old man, he said it made his patients comfortable.

 _"What do we have planned for the day? You aren't going to have me attend classes again will you?"_ She smiles, her tone teasing.

_"Do you want to attend classes at RAD again. I won't expect you to participate in battles, but if there is anything you want to study you are more than welcome to join. The new semester starts in a couple of weeks."_

_"Can I get a list of the classes offered? I have to do something, otherwise I will mope around and start growing mushrooms on my head."_ Mushrooms on her head? I burst out laughing at her.

_"Where did you come up with that one?"_

_"One of Levi's anime. We watched quite a few together when I was here before. Have you ever watched them before? They are popular in the human world."_

_"No, never. Most of what I have watched are older movies, mostly black and white films."_

_"Ooo! It is going to be fun corrupting you with anime, and colored movies!"_ She squeals with excitement. She is too cute sometimes.

 _"I look forward to it."_ I pull her into my arms and press a kiss to the top of her head.

_"Want to take a shower together?"_

_"Now that sounds like a temptation that I can't resist!"_ She practically purrs in my arms before leading me towards the shower.

Luna

Diavolo and I are going to The House of Lamentation today to visit with the brothers. Apparently Beel was making his special cake for me, whether it would actually make it to the dining room table or not, that was a whole other matter. Lucifer meets us at the entrance of the house.

_"Lord Diavolo, Luna. Let me go ahead and apologize before hand for anything that happens at dinner tonight."_

_"That bad huh?"_ I ask Lucifer as he looks at me in exasperation.

 _"They have been arguing over what to make since early this morning. Beel has baked, and eaten almost twenty cakes, and Belphie was passed out on the dining room table earlier when I checked on them."_ I start laughing hysterically, I missed these guys.

Apparently, the babies are going to be picky eaters because as soon as the guys put food in front of me, I am racing to a bathroom to get sick for the second time today.

_"Luna, I'm going to have Barbatos call the doctor to get you something for nausea. I know he said that morning sickness in normal, and it would probably effect you more since you are human, but you need some sort of medication."_

_"I haven't had the morning sickness long enough to know what will set it off. I know a lot of pregnant woman that had to be careful around certain foods or scents. I just need to find out what is going to set it off and avoid it. Actually, I feel better after throwing up, can I have some cake? It smells good."_ My stomach started growling to back me up. Diavolo looked at me like he didn't know if he should laugh or not.

 _"Is this normal for pregnant women too? To become so hungry right after being sick. Are you sure you can handle the cake?"_ I shake my head vigorously.

 _"Cake cake! The pregnant woman wants cake!"_ He laughs at my antics.

Diavolo takes my hand and we head back into the dining room to rejoin the others for dessert.

 _"Are you alright now?"_ Asmodeus asks when I sit back down.

_"Yep, I want some cake."_

_"Uh...there isn't anymore..."_

_"Whaaa...?"_ Then to mine and everyone else's horror I start tearing up. Oh god, I'm broken, I don't even know why I'm crying but I feel like I just watched someone kick a puppy.

 _"No!! Why're you cryin'?!"_ Mammon panics.

_"I...I...uhm...I wanted cake!"_

_"Lord Diavolo did Luna break?"_ Belphie asks as he looks at me like he is trying to figure out how to put me back together.

 _"Hormones..."_ someone whispers and I almost chuck my plate in their direction.

 _"We have chocolate ice cream I was saving it, but Luna can have it."_ Beel says, and I want to give him a giant hug. Chocolate...chocolate sounded good. My tears dry up instantly. Yep, I've officially lost my shit.

Diavolo

Luna is passed out with her head in my lap as I sit in Lucifer's study after dinner. The brothers had supplied her with so many sweets she had practically been bouncing around until she abruptly fell asleep after she came down from her sugar high. I absentmindedly run my fingers through her hair as I talk to Lucifer about some future plans for RAD.

_"Lucifer can you help me with something?"_

_"Depends on what you need help with."_ I laugh at his wary tone.

 _"Nothing bad."_ I look down at Luna's face, her soft snores assuring me that she is deeply asleep.

 _"I plan on asking Luna to marry me soon."_ His eyes widen slightly.

_"How can I help you?"_

_"That's what I wanted to hear."_ While Luna continues to sleep, I make plans to propose to her.

Luna 

It has been a couple of weeks since our dinner at the brother's house and today I am out to lunch with Beel and Belphie. They had called this morning and asked if I wanted to go out and eat with them and I am currently watching Beel mow down his 20th plate of food. I was starting to figure out what the babies did and did not like so though I wasn't usually a picky eater I was now. Morning sickness blows. Literally. 

_"Here eat some of this cake, you keep looking at it longingly and drooling."_ Belphie says as he places a plate full of different kinds of cakes in front of me. Apparently the babies liked cake, a lot. I could live with that. The one food that was bothering the most that I loved was bacon, bacon the smell and the look made me gag almost instantly. 

_"Thanks Belphie, that whole plate looks yummy."_

_"You shouldn't eat plates, the staff here get kind of mad when I do it."_ Beel says between bites of food. 

_"I think she was just talking about the cake Beel, not the actual plate."_

_"Beel I think I've told you that you probably shouldn't be eating glass. You may be a demon but one day you are going to eat something that is going to hurt you."_

_"Nah, he'll be fine. He has eaten worse than glass, I remember one time when he bit off one of Mammon's fin..."_

_"Please don't finish that sentence unless you want to be wearing the cake that I just ate."_ I really didn't want to hear about Beel biting off anyone's body parts, even if they could grow them back it was no less disturbing. 

_"We have to be back at the castle in twenty minutes."_

_"Why what's going on in twenty minutes?"_

_"Nothing, that is just what time we were told to have you back."_ Belphie says but I know he is keeping something from me. We finish our food and Beel orders almost thirty take away boxes and the staff looked almost relieved to see us go. Probably because Beel cleaned out their whole kitchen of food. 

I rub my slightly swelling belly as we walk back to the castle. The long walk has been lit up with small jars of light, but there isn't a soul outside, you could usually see people coming and going around the castle but tonight it is silent.

As we walk closer the guys take my hand and instead of going into the front we deter to the back which is lit up by a path of lights.

 _"Hey where is everyone at?"_ The back gardens are dark but as soon as we enter onto the pathway that leads to a gazebo lights spring up, lighting up the roses that line the pathways. It is absolutely gorgeous, I spin around before I hear someone call my name.

 _"Luna."_ I hear Diavolo as the gazebo lights up, the rest of the brothers are with him inside. I walk closer to him and he grabs a hold of my hand, and a large smile spreads over his face and his golden eyes light up. My heart drops and tears instantly well in my eyes when he goes to one knee in front of me.

 _"Luna, I love you. I want to share the rest of my life with you and our children. Will you spend an eternity with me, will you marry me?"_ Diavolo's gold eyes are locked on mine, and I don't even need to think about the answer to his question.

 _"Yes....yes....YES!"_ I throw my arms around Diavolo's neck and he laughs as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. His lips seal to mine and I don't even care when I hear the cat calls from Asmodeus as I continue kissing Diavolo with everything that I have. 


End file.
